Mass spectrometry (MS) is an analytical methodology used for quantitative elemental analysis of samples. Molecules (often referred to as analytes) in a sample are ionized and separated by a spectrometer based on their respective masses. The separated analyte ions are then detected and a mass spectrum of the sample is produced. The mass spectrum provides information about the masses and in some cases the quantities of the various analyte particles that make up the sample. In particular, mass spectrometry can be used to determine the molecular weights of molecules and molecular fragments within an analyte.
Analyte ions are provided by an ion source. Analyte ions for analysis by mass spectrometry may be produced by any of a variety of ionization systems. For example, Atmospheric Pressure Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization (AP-MALDI), Atmospheric Pressure Photoionization (APPI), Electrospray Ionization (ESI), Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization (APCI) and Inductively Coupled Plasma (ICP) systems may be employed to produce ions in a mass spectrometry system.
What is needed is an ion source with improved ionization efficiency independent of analyte polarity and species.